Cats Cradle
by Beautaious
Summary: This is a songfic about Matt and his dad, and so, ya, r+r!


Disclamer: I do not own Digimon, blah blah blah. I also do not own the song Cats Cradle, I kinda don't know who does, but I don't. Enjoy!

Cat's Cradle

__

child arrived the other day,

came to the world in the usual was,

but there were planes to catch,

and bills to pay,

"Yamato. Isn't he beautiful honey?" Mr. Ishida looked at his new son sleeping in his arms. "He is dear, he really is." Mr. Ishida softly kissed his wife.

Once at home, Mr. Ishida got his wife and son settled. He glanced at his watch. "Damn! My plane leaves in 15 minutes!" He walked over to his wife and kissed her and picked up the suitcase sitting by the door. "But dear-" "I'll be back soon." He assured his wife. And with that, he walked out the door.

__

he learned to walk while I was away,

he was talking for I knew it,

and as he grew,

he said I'm gonna be like you dad,

ya know I'm gonna be like you,

1 year later

"Dear, watch this." Mrs. Ishida said looking at her husband who was eating dinner. "Yamato learned to walk!" Mr. Ishida watched with pride, as his son take a few wobbly steps from the couch to the coffee table. "All right! That's my boy!" He said happily scooping the boy up. He was a little sad although, that he was away when the boy learned how to do that.

__

4 months later

"Listen to this honey!" Mrs. Ishida said taking Yamato over to the door to meet his father who was getting back from a trip. "Hi daddy!" Yamato squeaked out. His father smiled. "Hi son!" he replied.

__

and the cats in the cradle, 

and the silver spoon,

little boy blue and the man on the moon,

when I'm comin home son,

I don't know when,

we'll get together then,

ya know we'll have a good time then,

2 years later

"And the dish ran away with the spoon. Ok son, I'll see you in a month." "But why do you have to leave daddy? I want you to stay here and play with me." Don't worry son, when I get home, I'll teach you how to play baseball, ok?" "ok daddy, see you in a month..."

__

8 months later

" This is Takeru, Yamato. Isn't he sweet? I just wish your daddy could have been here when he was born, but I guess he'll just have to wait till he gets back next week..."

__

well my son turned 10 just the other day,

he said thanks for the ball dad,

come on lets play,

can you teach me to throw?

I said not today,

I got a lot to do,

he said thats ok,

and he walked away and he smiled and he said,

I'm gonna be like him yeah,

ya know I'm gonna be like him,

5 years later

" Thanks dad! This is a great ball! Remember when I was 4, and you said when you got home, you'd teach me to play baseball? Well, you never did, so, would you teach me now?" "I'm sorry son, I've got a lot of paper work to do today." Yamato's eyes looked down. "Oh, that's ok dad, maybe some other time then..."

__

and the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon, 

little boy blue and the man on the moon,

when I'm comin home son, 

I don't know when,

we'll get together then,

you know we'll have a good time then,

5 years later

"Hey dad! I just asked out this girl I really liked, and she actually said yes!" That's great son, tell me all about it after I make this phone call."

"... Never mind dad, it's really not that important..."

__

well he came from collage just the other day,

so much like a man I just had to say,

I'm proud of you,

could you sit for awhile?

and he shook his head, 

and he said with a smile,

what I'd really like dad is to borrow the car keys,

see ya later,

can I have them please?

7 years later

"Hey son! How does it feel to be done collage?"

"Great dad."

"Well, come and tell me about it."

"Could it wait dad? Mimi and I are going out."

"Oh, well, ok."

"Thanks dad. Oh, could I have the car keys?"

"... Sure son, have fun." 

"See ya dad." 

__

and the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon,

little boy blue and the man on the moon,

when I'm comin home son, 

I don't know when,

we'll get together then,

ya know we'll have a good time then,

"Mimi, I wanted to wait until we got out of collage to ask you something."

Yamato and Mimi were outside on Mimi's lawn. 

"Yes Yamato?" Mimi asked excitedly. 

"Mimi, I love you so much and would do anything for you, anything. Mimi, will you marry me?"

"Oh Yamato, of course I will!"

__

I've long since retired, 

my son has moved away,

I called him up just the other day,

I'd like to see you if you don't mind,

he said I'd like to dad if I could find the time,

ya see my new jobs askin,

and the kids have the flu,

but its sure nice talkin to you dad,

its been sure nice talkin to you,

'Ring, Ring' "Hello, Ishida residence, Yamato speaking.

"Yamato! Hi! Its dad!"

"Oh, hi dad! How are you?"

"I'm fine son! I was just wondering if you'd like to get together sometime, for dinner or something."

"Well dad, I'd like to, but, I have this report that really has to get done, Alison has the chicken pox, and with Mimi working, I really just don't have the time dad. But it was really nice to talk to you again dad. I miss you ya know."

"Yeah, I miss you too son. Maybe we can get together some other time then. Bye"

"Bye dad."

__

And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me,

he'd grown up just like me, 

my boy was just like me,

and the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon,

little boy blue and the man on the moon,

when I'm comin home son I don't know when,

we'll get together then, 

you know we'll have a good time then,

ya know we'll have a good time then

So, what'd ya think? I thought it was ok... Well, yeah, it was ok.

-Beautaious__


End file.
